Three's A Crowd
by SpandexPringle
Summary: Sora Seems caged with his over protective brothers but maybe their love goes further than brotherly love. YAOI. Pairings UNDECIDED Meaning it may change . leonxSora, RikuxSora, slight RoxasxSora and CloudxSora. It's a Sora Train
1. Three's A Crowd

**Three's A Crowd**

…_.But Four's Heaven_

First official Fan fiction together!

Both Tora And Bloo have wrote this chapter together. Hours of lets talk for hours until this chapter is done has commenced.

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

_**One**_

Sora stared absent mindedly at his bedroom wall. As interesting as the plain cream wallpaper was, he had to get ready for school, but like any teenager - couldn't bring himself to get up. "Sora!" Roxas - one of his many older brothers shouted before barging into his room. "Get up before Leon decides to get you" He warned, poking Sora continuously in the cheek. Sora knew better than to stay in bed long enough for Leon to come and get him as his morning call was much different than most ways. Sora would be made air born - Literally, before Leon tossed him over his shoulder and dropped him in the bathroom. At least it gave an impression that kept.

"Soraaa" Roxas almost sang before resorting to his final option. "Weeeell I have warned you" Roxas sneered evilly before running out of the room. "LEEEEON! LEON! SORA WONT GET OUT OF BED!" Sora cringed and pulled the cover over his messy hair in hopes that it will provide him with extra protection. His hopes were shattered when he felt a heavy weight bounce on him. Sora groaned under the unnecessary extra weight that lay on his stomach. He pushed himself up into a sitting position making Cloud fall to the floor with a bump. Sora glared at the older blond boy with pure annoyance before burying himself back into his covers. God he hated mornings.

"You know, Leon wont be happy when he sees your still in bed." Cloud giggled to Sora. The blond rested his upper body on the bed so that he could annoy Sora further. The younger boy groaned to this and edged further, if possible, into the bed.

Sighing deeply, Sora pushed himself out of his nice warm bed into the chilly morning air that filled his room, knocking cloud back on the floor in the process. He swiftly got to his feet glaring at Sora as he turned the Radio on. In total he had 3 older brothers; Roxas, Cloud and Leon who was the oldest. Roxas walked with cloud to the doorway only to meet Leon who came up to see what was taking to long. All glanced at Sora who was smiling happily while mouthing the words to the song 'Mr blue sky cover by lily Allen' It was nice cheery music to start his day off with. Bopping along to the beat while buttoning up his school shirt. He pounced around the room to glance at himself in the mirror. The untameable mess of brown hair that seemed to spike up in every direction possible and amazingly bright blue eyes that could hold you captive with one look. Leon watched as Sora frowned at his appearance as if there was something wrong with it. He sighed as Roxas and Cloud both slipped past him to get down the stairs. "Sora" The small brunette almost jumped at the sound of Leon's voice. "Hurry up downstairs" He said before following down the stairs after Roxas. Sora nodded slightly and watched his brother make his exit, he glanced at the world outside his window as it slowly awoke from its silent slumber.

He was happy and loved his brothers and yet he could never bring himself to talk about his troubles with them, he sighed and tossed the thought aside Sora hurried downstairs only to be greeted by Cloud and Roxas bickering about something - as usual and Leon seeming slightly irritated while in the middle of making breakfast. Sora smiled, amused by his brothers verbal fight, the dark aura that surrounded the family faded as Sora entered, still smiling that goofy grin that would make the sun shine through even on the most rainiest days. "I see you escaped the pit you call a room" Cloud said first before taking a small step forward to reach out and ruffle his hair. Sora frowned before cracking a smile once more, he would never be able to keep a straight face. "Mornin'." He said in response before walking over and picking up his back pack from the end of the table.

"Ready?" Cloud asked while watching Sora gather his things.

He nodded slightly and smiled.

" Sora, get something to eat before you go." Leon said before Sora could get to cloud.

" I'm not that hungry." Sora admitted. Leon didn't have to speak for Sora to understand his demanding facial expression. Before anybody could say anything else Sora grabbed a piece of toast from the plate and walked to the door, leaving Leon with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Blah!" Sora moaned as soon as he was out of Leon's earshot. He scraped the butter off of the toast with his finger and licked it off slowly. Cloud and Roxas watched him bemusedly finding that both their faces started to burn. Roxas saw Clouds burning face and scowled at him before throwing a sneaky punch at his arm. The older blond whipped around to frown at the younger blond. "What the hell was that for!" Cloud mouthed at Roxas, gently rubbing his arm where the brat punched him.

"Pervert!" Roxas mouthed back, narrowing his eyes and signalling the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his fingers. The gesture was only seen by a seething Cloud as they entered the school gates to get mobbed by students.

"Sora!" A loud recognisable voice shouted through the crush of unfortunate students. Sora turned to pick out his best friends face from the crowd.

"Hey Riku." Sora yelled cheerfully, jumping up and down excitably with his arm spazzing out in the air. Riku caught up with the three brothers and gave each one a pink slip.

"What the hell is this?" Roxas asked …politely. He moved the paper right in front of his eyes to exaggerate reading it. "House party…. 8pm …"

"That's right short stuff," Riku sniggered, flicking the paper in Roxas's hand before turning to Sora and swinging on his heels expectantly. "So you coming So?"

"Uhh I dunno Riku… You know how Leon is with stuff like this.." Sora replied uncertainly. The disappointment evident in his voice. Riku wrapped an arm around the brunettes shoulders.

"Well he has got a point … a cutie like you would be easy pickings for many gals … and fellas." Riku chuckled suggestively. This gained a wink from Sora who replied with,

"You know how I roll Riku… what sort of tall handsome person would be able to resist eh?" Sora laughed before skipping off with a flounce. Perfectly mimicking a girls prance before doing his famous Kairi impression. He put both hands on his waist and cocked his hips to the side. "What you waiting for lazy bums?" He yelled back at them. The three boys looked at each other, each one a rival before a race kicked off between them. A passer by would assume it was to school but to them it was to their cute love interest.

---------------

"No."

"But Leon" Sora whined, pleading Leon to let him out. He rested his head on Leon's lap and looked up at the oldest brother with the biggest pout he could muster.

" No buts Sora. Your not allowed out after 4." Leon grumbled giving Sora his final answer. "Those are the breaks kid. Your just too young." Leon explained, ruffling Sora's hair in a playful manor as if it was supposed to comfort him. The brown hair springing about in all its spiky and fluffy goodness. Roxas and Cloud were busy arm wrestling each other at the other side of the room to bother following the conversation accurately.

"Roxas" Sora started. "How old were you when you went out at night?"

"oh, about 12." Roxas said unfazed, slapping a hand over his mouth after realizing what he'd said. Sora tried to glare at Leon but failed when his eyes met the steady gaze Leon held him in. All attempt to glare at him were thwarted as Sora felt his bubbly self calm in the gaze of his older brother. Leon felt slightly uncomfortable with the younger boy staring up at him so calmly.

"ugh." Leon sighed. He was the first to break the eye contact and placed his head on his palms before speaking again. "If I let you go, you have to stay with Cloud at all times and I want you back by 10, Understand?"

A large grin spread across Sora's face. "Thank you!" He leaped onto Leon to give a big hug. Sora sighed happily when he felt Leon's hands wrap around him and hug him back.

"Just don't let any take advantage…" Leon whispered to Sora, squeezing him slightly tighter as he said it. Sora looked up at him perplexed.

"You mean don't take advantage?" Sora asked confusedly, his head cocked to the side and a flight frown etched onto his face.

"Yeah… that's what I meant…"

* * *

Heh.

We think out Lacky Tsuki is ready to kill us!

Bloogle: *dances in the background* Im going to leave the last smart arse comment to Tora … so … tora … SPEAK!

-coughs- Oh right my turn to speak? Well thank you for reading we suppose! If you like it tell us and we'll carry on and so forth~!


	2. I'v got a feeling

_**Two**_

"Sora! You made it!" A all too familiar voice called from in front. Sora smiled friendly at Riku before quickly jogging to his side along with cloud and Roxas. "Didn't think you'd come." Despite the doubt that Riku shed he was awfully happy with the outcome.

"Heh, Leon let me come" Sora chirped, smiling sheepishly at cloud and Roxas, neither looked too pleased.

"What's up?" Riku questioned, both Cloud and Roxas shared a quick glance before glaring back at Riku.

" Nothing." Roxas snapped unhappily. He nor Cloud wanted Sora to be out at night especially at a party where there may be alcohol and drugs.

Riku lead them towards the large house as Sora gaped in amazement.

"Sora, stay close." Cloud said.

"Quit smothering him." Riku responded while still leading though the crowded halls of dancers.

" Shut up!" Cloud snapped. Sora was too busy preoccupying himself in watching the dancing commence than to be interested in the petty argument.

"My house my rules!" Riku snapped back, quickly sending a frown over to the blond before grabbing Sora's hand and running to the far side of the room. Cloud made a sound similar to that of a car starting and made to run after them both but Roxas was quick to catch him by the scruff of his neck. Cloud let out a furious snort before turning back to the miniature brat. His nostrils flared dangerously as he proceeded to wait for an explanation. Roxas glared up at the older boy for a moment longer before sighing in defeat.

"Dude…Its his first party give him some space.." Roxas grumbled. His statement was followed by a gruff snort. "Even if it is a small, miniscule, atom sized bit of space…" Roxas added with his characteristic scowl on his face. Cloud grunted with Neanderthal recognition and proceeded to plod along to the kitchen for some alcoholic substance to infuse into his bloodstream.

On the other side of the room Riku was evaluating Soras appearance carefully. Tight plaid jeans that left nothing for the imagination and a simple Tee, making Sora appearing oh-so-sexy without the need for trying.

"Riku?" Sora questioned, snapping Riku from his wondering day dream. A moment later a large group of dancers moved along the side of the hall leaving them hardly any room against the wall. Riku took this as an advantage and pushed Sora against the wall gently, leaning in with one hand propped at the side of Soras head, if only there wasn't a room full of witnesses at this moment, oh how Riku wished.

" Don't want to get squashed now do we?" He ensured Sora who looked slightly confused.

"Oh, thanks" He smiled brightly. Riku tried not to laugh at how dense Sora really was.

Sora looked so small as Riku towered over him, like cornering a small mouse.

"You look nice." Riku stated, holding a steady gaze with Sora.

"Thanks. So do you" Sora replied the complement happily as Riku sighed. To Riku, Sora was his world. Beautiful and yet fragile. Lightly tanned skin and a flawless face, but Riku took them as a bonus with Soras amazing smile, oh how Riku loved to see that smile for him only.

"Sora."

"Hm?" Sora looked up slightly as Riku leaned in carefully. Faces slightly apart, keeping the crucial gaze, never to part in that moment.

"RIKKKKKKKUUUUU~!" If god was real, he must really hate Riku.

'Fuck' Riku mentally cursed. He glared in the direction of the uninvited disturbance.

"Kadaj wants you in the kitchen." Kairi stated flatly, as Riku muttered incoherent curses under his breath.

"Tell him I'm busy" Riku nearly snapped.

"Its okay Riku we can talk another time" Sora smiled happily. As if 'Talking' was on Riku's agenda at the time.

" He wants you now Riku." She said with a flirtatious flick of her hair she waddled over towards the boys.

"Fine." Riku growled. "See you in a bit Sora" He said before hurrying off towards the kitchen. Kairi rolled her eyes and turned to Sora. "Its great being loved isn't it." She said sarcastically before rearranging her face so that her fake smile was positively beaming at the brunette. "Yo waddup So!" She giggled as she flailed her arms around like the homie she thought she was. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"The ceiling." He sniggered with a triumphant look on his face. Kairi almost face palmed at Sora's bad joke. Her right eye twitched at the effort of not rolling her eyes.

"No," She said slowly. "But if you're not careful something in Riku's pants is going to be up…" She smirked at the innuendo and at the confused look on Sora's face. "Still half your age mentally I see." She commented. Sora pouted and crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'm not!"

"Prove it!" Kairi sneered, finding it difficult to keep her friendly face up. Her jealousy at the attention Sora was getting and giving everyone else was really riling her. She was not used to sharing Sora with anyone, nor was she used to having everyone fawn over someone other than her. She knew how overprotective his brothers were and she was going to push the boundaries of them.

"Fine!" Sora huffed before grabbing a plastic cup off of a random person passing and chugging it down. He spluttered and gagged at the taste before crushing the cup in his hand. "See!" He yelled at Kairi a little too loudly before throwing the cup over his shoulder. A distant "Ow!" could be heard but was slowly swallowed by the loud hub of the crowd.

"That doesn't prove anything." Kairi smirked and pulled Sora to where a group of guys were sat around a table taking shots. "Bet you can't beat these guys in a drinking game!"

Sora gulped as he was forced into an empty chair in between Tidus and Wakka. Both of whom cheered on the new blood before filling his shot glass with vodka. Sora eyed it warily before picking it up and throwing his head back so he didn't have to taste it. He was expecting the burn this time so didn't pull a face and slammed his glass back on the table.

"Shorties got some spunk ya," Wakka laughed as he refilled Sora's cup.

"Listen shortie…" Tidus started, stopping Sora from drinking another shot. "Rules are… one shot keeps the chain going and two shots send it back the other way… got it?" Sora nodded and helped fill the group of cups in the middle with a random mix of vodkas. Two more people joined the group. One had bright red hair and tattoos under his eyes. He held an overconfident "im an asshole" look on his face and had goggles on his head for no apparent reason. He noticed Sora frowning at him. "Yo… Reno." He stated and put his feet up on the table making him swing back on his chair. The other person had long blonde hair that was braided and held up with a bright headband. Her slender figure boded a great ego and her face was lit up by a playful grin. Sora blushed slightly as he noticed how scantily clad she was. She noticed this and stuck her tongue out at him before saluting to him. "Rikku reporting for duty!" Everyone around the table groaned outwardly at the enthusiasm in her voice. She was obviously to peppy for everyone Sora thought.

The Glasses were set and littered the middle of the table leaving no room for Reno's legs. Who had been forced to take his feet off the table to make more room. "Lets get this party started ya?" Wakka cheered. He dived for a glass and chugged the see through liquid with no sweat. He was followed almost immediately by Tidus and Reno. "Hope your ready yo!" Reno snorted at Sora before drinking his shot and leaving Sora to his fate. Sora growled and threw back the shot with as much vigour as he could muster before slamming the glass down smugly. Reno smirked before pointing out, "Don't get cocky too soon yo." Sora gave him a confused look and turned towards Rikku. She was grinning malevolently at him, in each hand was a shot glass just waiting to be drunk. "Sorry shortie… Gotta rush the newcomers!" She cackled and threw back both drinks at once earning a cheer of agreement from the onlookers. Sora grinned and grabbed another shot. Not caring about how bad it tasted he drank it and then grabbed another one before Reno could and threw that back. "Good!" Rikku grinned before throwing back another two shots. "But not good enough!" The two battled it out testing each others limits while the crowd started to grow bigger, and louder. Sora was starting to feel woozy but refused to quit. Rikku was not fazed and continued her onslaught. The rest of the table had forgot about the chain drinking, instead they were egging both drinkers on.

"Rikku! Rikku! Rikku!" Shouts were mixed in with even louder "SORA!!" ones making it almost impossible to even think.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Cloud shouted as he pulled Sora so hard that the younger boy fell backwards off his chair. Cloud looked at him bemusedly as the brunette broke into uncontrollable laughter. "THAT'S IT WE ARE GOING HOME!" Cloud continued to shout. He bent over scooping Sora up and threw him over his shoulder. Sora whined and pouted but was too drunk to attempt to wriggle loose.

"Leon's going to be soooo pissed!" Cloud mumbled as he half walked, half stumbled out of the crowded house. He didn't notice Kairi leering at them from across the hall.

Cloud whipped out his phone with his free hand and sent a text to Roxas to explain their disappearance. No doubt the younger blond would come storming home after reading the text anyway. Cloud sighed and listened to Sora's idle slurred chat.

"I wash winning yhoo know! Ri-hic-Kku had nothin' on me!"

"Hmm, yes I'm sure Sora…"

"Serishi! Kairisaidiwas bein a baby so mademe-hic-drink the shost! Andthenandthenandthen Rikku said Iwas good! Rikkushreally Ho-hic- t!" Sora could barely speak but still slured along merrily not noticing how stiff Cloud had become.

"Is He now?" Cloud asked sternly, not knowing his mistake. Sora let out a girlish giggle and tried to smother it with his hands.  
"Not he silly! Hic-She!"

"Sora, Rikku has a boyfriend." Cloud sighed, relieved. His worst thoughts put to rest as he relaxed again. He stiffened up when he heard a gut wrenching whimper from Sora. It didn't take long for the younger boy to be in full blown sobs. His speech was unintelligible and Cloud was getting frantic.  
"Sora? Whats wrong? Hey cheer up champ! Don't cry theres nothing to cry about its going to be ok!" All he got in reply were a bunch of chocked hiccups that were almost hidden beneath the heart wrenching sobs.

Sora continued to sob as they entered their house. Leon emerged out of the darkness as they entered through the door. His frown obliterating any argument from Cloud as he grabbed Sora into his strong arms and just rocked him gently. Sora calmed down slightly as he entered Leon's embrace but was unable to stop the constant string of hiccups that escaped him. He felt Leon's hand caress the top of his head softly, each finger shifting through his hair and sending calming waves through his entire body. When Leon was certain the situation was in control he pulled Sora over to the sofa and dropped him slowly next to him.

"Now, tell me what is wrong." Leon- not asked, demanded. He let his hand wander on Sora's as he played with the back of the younger boys hand to show he didn't mean the harshness in his words.

"Rikku doeshn't like-hic-me," Sora whimpered pathetically. The smell of alcohol on his breath was nauseating and the very thought of his Sora being intoxicated sickened Leon.

He let out a slight sigh before pulling him into his chest once more, shushing him gently as if he were a child. He was – in their eyes.

"hmm warm" Sora giggled softly, back to his calm self as his heavy eyelids lay closed. Leon carried him into his room as Roxas entered the hose in a fluster, shouting more incoherent rants about how much he disliked Kairi. Sora mumbled as he was placed on his bed, trying to cling to anything close to him. Leon repressed a laugh as Sora lay sweetly.

"Sweet dreams." Leon finally said pulling the covers over Sora and making his escape.

* * *

Were not total haters of Kairi...Okay we lied, we are. If you're a Kairi fan we are sorry, but she was so easy to make a biach!

Thank you to **Sakuraloveanimes **and** dark'-angel'-light**! You two were the reason we updated! You are wonderful~!

On other news Bloo wanted to make Roxas a total Gstar chav, the trauma! We can totally imagine Roxas with trackies, gold chains going 'Brap'. She is currently sewing a dress while I (Tora) am writing this note part! I called her a marshmallow because of the pink and white and suddenly pandamarshmellows came to her mind!

Chapter was named after a Black eyed peas song, just so you know : )


End file.
